witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Saved game import
From to When starting a new game of , you can import a saved game from by selecting "New Game" then "Import Witcher 1 Save" from the main menu. In order to be used, the saved game files should be in their original location (most likely in Windows systems, or in SteamOS/Linux systems) and have been created during the Ice Plains or Order of the Flaming Rose Cloister portions of the Epilogue. ;Note for Non-English versions :Before importing, users with non-English language settings should create a new save file in the Ice Plains or the Order of the Flaming Rose Cloister areas using English language settings. Several choices, items, and a small amount of money are transferred to the sequel and are accessible at the start of the game. Some of these items include: *Steel Swords **Ard'aenye **D'yaebl **G'valchir **Gwalhir *Silver Swords **Aerondight **Moon Blade *Other Items **Raven's armor **A small percentage of your orens (about 1% of your saved game from added to the standard ~ 150 orens of a fresh game). Some of the choices: * Chapter 3 **Kill or save Thaler during All the King's Men (you will receive a message and a package from Thaler in Flotsam if you saved Thaler – this is default game behaviour) **Romance with Shani (a journal entry based on why Geralt parted ways with Shani was added with the Enhanced Edition.) * Chapter 5 ** Kill or save Princess Adda during Her Highness the Striga (her fate is mentioned by Foltest during the Prologue and later by other characters, as well as in a journal entry, and it may have a minor impact on the status of Temeria at the end of the game) ** Kill or spare Siegfried (Neutral/Scoia'tael paths only: Geralt is either attacked by the fellow knight or left alone by the order) * Epilogue (final path): ** Order path: *** Fewer issues with the Order in the third chapter. *** Geralt may meet Siegfried and Polycarp. ** Neutral/Witcher path: ***Iorveth's path: you cannot get through the front door in Loc Muinne. ***Roche's path: you have to kill an angry knight in the second chapter. ** Scoia'tael path: ***Some dialogue changes with Iorveth. Drafts from the web There is a priest in Vergen, who will either curse you as a greedy witcher for sparing the horrible monster that murdered so many good people, or prostrate himself in front of you thanking you for saving them, depending on whether or not you killed the striga. Possible bugs * The book titled "The Temerian Royal Dynasty" tells the tale of how the Witcher slew Princess Adda, even if the player spared her in the first game. Without a Witcher 1 saved game Choosing not to import a Witcher 1 save will apply a specific set of choices, as set by the game's developers. These are as follows: * Remained neutral. The neutral path has been chosen. * Romance with Triss. Alvin was given to Triss. * Spared Thaler. * Spared Vincent Meis. * Killed Adda. * Killed Siegfried. * Killed Yaevinn. * Killed the King of the Wild Hunt. From to When you begin a new game in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt you will be given the option to either "simulate Witcher 2 save" or "Import The Witcher 2 saved game". Choosing to simulate the save will allow for a dialogue at the end of the prologue in Witcher 3, that will allow you to answer questions regarding the events of Witcher 2 which will affect parts of the Witcher 3 storyline and game world. Selecting to import your own Witcher 2 save will automatically fill in the choices with those you made in the previous game (This option is only available if your saved game file is in the correct location: "Users > username > My Documents > Witcher 2 > gamesaves" before launching the game). Without a Witcher 2 saved game Without save game files, selecting a simulated save option in the main menu enables a questioning of Geralt during his visit to the Royal Palace in Vizima, allowing for the selection of five decisions made in the previous game. No gear obtained in The Witcher 2 can be imported into the The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Decisions from ''The Witcher 2'' * Kill or spare Aryan La Valette. * Keep or not the tattoo of the Blue Stripes from the quest Hung Over. * Side with either Iorveth or Roche. * Kill or spare Henselt. * Aid them on their respective paths, or rescue Triss (this ensures that only the conspirators for the "Lodge Of Sorceresses" are purged on "Loc Muinne"). * Save Síle de Tansarville or allow her to perish. * Kill or spare Letho. Choosing not to simulate a Witcher 2 save will apply a specific set of choices, as set by the game's developers. These are as follows: * Spared Aryan La Valette. * Not keep the tattoo. * Sided with Vernon Roche. * Killed Henselt. * Saved Triss in Loc Muinne. * Left Síle de Tansarville to die. * Killed Letho. de:Gespeicherte Spielstände (Import) ru:Перенос сохранений Category:The Witcher 2 Category:The Witcher 3